goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fina
Fina (Фина, Fina ) was the wife of Tokushirou Tsurumi and the mother of Olga Appearance Fina has light coloured eyes and hair that she keeps tied up in a bun. She wore a flower-printed dress over a long sleeved button up shirt and straw shoes. While outside, Fina wears a dark jacket over her dress and a piece of cloth tied over her head. She also carries a large bag which she slings over her shoulder as well as a handbag. Personality Fina is a kind and compassionate woman who cares about her family as seen when she finds a picture of Wilk, she immediately returns to Hasegawa's store to check on her husband. Background At some point in her life, Fina married Kouichi Hasegawa, a Japanese photographer who came to Russia to make a living and together they had a daughter, Olga. One day, as Fina held Olga in her arms, Hasegawa returned from a photography session and greeted the both of them, asking if Olga had been good. She then notified her husband that they have some customers and Hasegawa goes to greet them. The customers turned out to be two men and a woman that had wanted Hasegawa to teach them Japanese, and they came to live with Hasegawa and his family for several months. Hasegawa would report their progress to Fina and as he takes a photo of her, notes that the lone woman, Zoya is just not cut out for learning Japanese. Fina says that even a Japanese beggar can speak Japanese well but Hasegawa states that it is not a question of how smart Zoya is but rather that she is simply not interested in Japanese. Zoya would turn out to be more fascinated with their daughter as Fina would let her cradle Olga. Some time later, Hasegawa came to Fina and told her to return to her family home and that she must not come back to the store until he comes for her and Olga. Heeding his warning, Fina takes Olga and makes the journey back to her family home, past a group of Okhrana officers heading to Hasegawa's store. On her way, she notices a wanted poster of one of their guests, Wilk, lying on the ground and begins to turn back to the store, concerned about her husband. Ultimately, Fina and Olga became caught up in a gunfight between the guests, who turned out to be Russian revolutionaries and the Okhrana officers, which led to the both of them being shot by a single bullet. They were eventually found by Zoya, who was horrified at their state and Hasegawa notes that they cannot be saved, before telling the revolutionaries to leave. As Fina calls out Hasegawa's name, reaching out to touch his face, Hasegawa grabs her hand and tells her that his name is not Kouichi Hasegawa. When she asks who he is, Hasegawa takes off his glasses and reveals his true name to be Tokushirou Tsurumi. With her dying breath, she watches Tsurumi take Olga in his arms, embracing her one last time before putting them to rest at their store and burning it down, cremating them both. Legacy While Fina never knew the truth about her husband being a spy for the Japanese army, Tsurumi seemed to truly care about his family that he had formed as a guise and became affected by their deaths. The loss of his wife and daughter would play a big factor in forming Tsurumi's current mindset as well as his disdain towards the Japanese government. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Russians Category:Deceased